Your Brother?
by cutiejojo
Summary: Okay this contains SPOILERS! For the WoWP movie! So if you haven't seen it, DO NOT READ! This is incest, not usually my thing....but I couldn't resist! Review!


_ Okay guys, I hope you like this. I'm not into incest at all really, but I'm not against those of you that are. I just couldn't let this one go. I mean come on!!! This moment was SO not a brother sister moment. I mean the tone of Justin's voice and- *sigh* anyways, just read and review. Please let me know what you think!!!_

"**Congratulations," Justin said trying to be happy for his little sister. "See? I told you, you were ready." He couldn't hide his disappointment from Alex. "Justin-" She started. "No, no it's fine." He told her trying to reassure her that he was happy for her. Alex wasn't buying it. On one hand this was the best day of her life and the best feeling that she had ever had. But on the other hand her heart ached for Justin.**

Before she could say anything else Jerry interrupted, "Quick you need to do the spell now.." "Oh," Alex said almost forgetting what they were doing and why they were there. "Oh, Okay right, um but- I don't know what to do." She said looking confused and scared.

_'God I wish I could just take her in my arms and make everything better.' _** Justin thought to himself as he watched her struggle. **_'If I had just-' _**Suddenly Justin found himself staring at a beautiful girl. He had no idea who she was. He only hoped that he might know her. In fact he didn't even know how he had gotten here, but it seemed like all that mattered was the girl and she seemed very upset about something. Suddenly she turned towards him, "Justin help me, what spell do I use?"**

She looked so lost. But he didn't know what else to say except, "Why would I help you?" she looked like he had slapped her. "Because you're my brother," She started and Justin was taken aback. _'Whoa! This is my sister? That can't be right.....she's so....perfect! I mean look at her eyes and her lips. What would it be like to kiss them? Focus Justin Focus!!' _**He shook his head slightly to clear it. "Look I'm sorry you didn't-" "I'm your brother?" He interrupted stepping back because all he wanted to do was wrap her up in a hug and kiss away her pain. And he shouldn't be feeling that way if he was her brother, right?**

"N-no no, Justin, please please you can't leave me here," Alex said as the tears began to form in her eyes. "Please remember, I'm Alex, your little sister." Justin just couldn't wrap his mind around what was going on. He couldn't even fathom why he had these feelings. He was so torn, he felt so connected to her, but he didn't feel like her brother. He felt like....he felt like he was in love with her. There more she talked the more he just wanted to sooth her.

"I taunt you and I tease you and I make your life miserable, but you love me anyway." She told him with tears starting to escape her eyes now. "You're everything that I've ever wanted to be, I'm jealous of how-how smart you are, and how kind and how nice." Justin could feel his heart constricting. How could he feel so much love for someone he didn't even remember?

"Please don't leave me here." Justin couldn't tear his eyes from hers. It was almost like he could see into her soul. He had to make the pain stop. He said the first thing that came to mind. "I'd never leave you." Alex looked slightly relieved. "I don't know who you are, but I believe you."

Alex ran into his arms an embraced him tightly. He hugged her back and couldn't help but feel complete once she was there. He couldn't help the feeling of bliss that came over him. He didn't want the hug to end. He just wanted to stay like that forever. But Alex pulled away suddenly to take care of the urgent matter at hand. He still had no idea what was going on.

"Okay what spell do I use?" She asked wiping away her tears. "Wha-wha-what's going on? I don't know the-I don't know the situation." Suddenly the twister appeared behind him and whisked him away. "JUSTIN!!!" Alex screamed as she watched him being ripped away from her. Justin felt like his heart was being ripped out.

A/N: After they resolved their "issues".

****

Alex was so happy things were back to normal. And only the three siblings remembered. She heard a quiet knock on her door. "Come in" She said sitting up on her bed. "Hey, you busy?" Justin asked looking around the room. "No, why what's up?" she asked gesturing for him to come in.

Ever since they had returned things had been different between them. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but something had definately changed. They weren't picking on eachother as much, well atleast Justin had toned down on his teasing towards her. Alex still teased him occassionally just to ease her own mind of the thoughts she had been having since they got back.

Justin shut the door behind him. Alex looked at him questioningly, to which he blushed slightly before shrugging. She patted the bed next to her. "Sit." she told him. He eyed her bed nervously before taking a seat a few feet away from her near the edge. "What's up J-man?" She asked with a smile, clearly trying not to laugh at the nickname he had made for himself.

Justin gave her a weak smile back before looking down at the bedspread. "So I've been wanting to talk to you about some things. You know since we got back we haven't really had time to talk or hang out. You know with you being busy with Harper and me being busy with-" "Justin spit it out!" She told him laughing slightly at his rambling. She didn't know when it had happened but she had started to think of it as more cute then annoying.

Justin took a deep breath and started again, "When we were on vacation, I started to- well when- after you and I- when you won-" "Are you still upset about that? I thought you were over that. I thought you were-" "No I mean after, when I forgot who you were." Alex looked down at her hands. "Yeah, I remember," she said with tears forming in her eyes.

"I still had feelings for you," She looked up as her heart began to pound. _'He doesn't mean what you want him to mean Alex, that would be sick!' _**Her mind shouted at her. "What do you mean feelings?" She asked searching Justin's eyes as if they held the answer to her question. He quickly looked away and stood up.**

"You know what- nevermind." He said making his way to the door. "It's not big deal." He said shaking his head slightly. "I just wanted you to know that I still loved you, even though I didn't know who you were." He told her with a smile.

Just as he was about to open the door he heard Alex whisper, "I had feelings for you too, and they weren't sisterly feelings." Just gripped the knob tighter, "What do you mean?" He asked closing his eyes and not turning around, almost fearing her answer. Alex looked at his back, slightly shocked that he had heard her.

"Forget it," She started and looked back down at her hands. "Feelings like...feelings of love, like the kind of love you don't have for your sibling?" Justin asked shakily still not turning around. He wasn't ready to face her yet. If he was wrong about any of this he was going to make a mad dash for it as quickly as possible and save himself the embarrassment.

Alex's head shot up, "Yeah" she stated simply. "Alex, that's why I came in here tonight." He told her finally turning around to face her, still not looking at her. "I wanted to tell you that even when I didn't know who you were, when I saw your face. Well to begin with, I couldn't get over how....perfect you were." He looked up to see Alex looking at her hands once more but slightly blushing this time.

He felt his heart flutter at the sight. He had made her blush, he had caused that color to rise in her cheeks. He hoped it was a good thing. It had filled him with a sense of pride. "And then you told me that I was your brother-" Alex looked at him once more to see him slowly making his way towards her bed.

"I didn't know how to react. I didn't know what I was feeling. I mean- I had thoughts of just taking you in my arms and kissing you. I just wanted to kiss your tears away and make all the pain I could see in your face disappear. And then when you hugged me-God Alex I've never felt so-"

"Complete." she finished for him. Looking into his eyes as somehow he had made his way to her and was now sitting very close to her on the bed. Justin smiled and reached to caress her face. "Yeah." Alex closed her eyes and slowly leaned into kiss him. Justin didn't hesitate, he met her one hundred percent.

Her lips felt like heaven. They were softer than he had imagined them to be. He had thought about kissing her so many times since that day. None of those thoughts could even begin to compare to the real thing.

Alex felt like she was floating as he slowly caressed her bottom lip with his tongue, silently seeking entrance. She moaned, granting him the access he so desperately seeked. Justin felt like he was on fire now, his heart was pounding as he felt Alex's hands come up behind his head and gently pull him into her more.

It was Justin's turn to moan as she began raining kisses down his neck when they broke apart. "Alex-" he breathed. When she slowly began to grind herself on him he tried again but this time it came out more strangled. "A-Alex...you have to...mmmm" Alex pulled away and looked down at him.

He couldn't believe how beautiful she was, lips all red and swollen, panting slightly and looking pouty. "What?" she breathed pushing her bottom lip out. "Alex we can't just- we have to talk about this." he stated. Alex rolled her eyes "Talking is over-rated, I've been waiting WAY too long for this." She told him capturing his lips once more.

_ Okay so there you have it you guys! Please let me know whatcha think!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! Like I stated before I just couldn't leave this one alone!!! I hope you guys like it!!! _****


End file.
